Yuu Kashima
Yuu Kashima (鹿島 遊 Kashima Yū) is a friend and classmate of Mikoto Mikoshiba. She is in the drama club and is in class 2-G. Yuu is quite tall and has a prince-like personality that makes the girls fawn over her. Mikoto and Yuu considered each other rivals in their first year, although Yuu was clearly better in all aspects, but eventually became very good friends. Due to her tendency to ditch the drama club's activity, Yuu is often dragged by Hori to their club activities. She is also often seen being abused physically by Hori in a comical way, and she is in fact so used to it that she jokes about it. Appearance Yuu has an androgynous appearance, having short blue hair and bright green eyes; thus giving her the nickname "The Prince of the School." She is also very tall for a girl her age. Yuu is commonly seen in her school uniform, which consists of a white blouse with the top button undone, with a loose red tie. She wears it with a black jumper that has the school emblem on it. In addition she wears a navy skirt that ends just above her knees, with a pair of black socks and brown shoes. Personality In addition to her rather androgynous appearance, she also displays a somewhat princely personality, often flirting with the girls and calling them, "hime" (Japanese for "princess"). She has a firm loyalty towards Hori (whom she calls Hori-chan-senpai), and often seeks his attention. She tries to please Hori, but more often than not, misunderstands the situation and ends up getting things very wrong. For example, she mistook Hori's interest in shoujo manga as a desire to dress and act as a girl, and ended up doing many embarrassing things to Hori such as leaving skirts in his locker. Historyes:Yu KashimaCategory:CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Students According to Kashima, it was because of Hori that she decided to enroll in Roman Academy and join the Drama Club. It was during her third year in middle school when she went to the high school cultural festival and saw Hori's superb acting. Relationships Masayuki Hori Kashima is Hori's kouhai (junior) in the drama club. She strives to be his number one kouhai, which often causes Hori to be annoyed with her. Their relationship is both very close, to the point where they easily get along and often are the first person the other thinks of, but also turns violent when Kashima skips out on club activities or insults Hori unintentionally. Kashima usually refers to Hori whenever asked a question that involves "picturing another person" or an ideal situation to be in. She is easily upset by the idea of not being Hori's favorite kohai and will go to extreme lengths to try to secure the position. However, this often backfires and makes Hori act violently towards her. Kashima believes that Hori's dream is to play the princess. This is because she found a heavily bookmarked copy of "Let's Fall in Love" in his bag after he threw it at her. She constantly tries to fulfill this dream by doing things such as giving him female clothes, trading her skirt with his pants, and even telling him she'll help him fulfill his wish. This makes Hori even more upset and leads to him hurting Kashima. Kashima and Hori are so close that when they were asked about the previous year's sports festival, they could only recount seeing each other during the time. Kashima tells Sakura how Hori was an opponent that she could not beat because even though he was on the other team, whenever he asked her to pass the ball to him, she would gladly do so. Hori tells Mikoshiba that the only thing he can remember about the previous year's sports festival was Kashima playing in various games. The others suspect that Kashima likes Hori and vice versa. In one chapter, Kashima and Hori are playing a fortune telling game (Kokkuri-san) and Sakura asks them to ask Kokkuri-san about who the person they like has a crush on. Kashima and Hori are shown not allowing the coin to move, so that it cannot spell anything out, as they were both trying to spell something else out. Kashima wanted to spell out "Ka-shi-ma" and Hori wanted to spell out "Ka-ku-ni" (meat stew). Background characters also suspect that they like each other, as they get excited whenever Hori is upset or Kashima is acting princely towards Hori. Kashima revealed to Sakura that she gave Hori Valentine's Day chocolate. She says that since Hori will not eat homemade chocolate she copied the design of ones she bought in the store and gave it to him, unbeknownst to him. However, in extras the author reveals that Hori would have eaten the homemade chocolates anyways since he knows Kashima well. Later Hori shows interest in a picture of a girl's legs that was taken during the beach chapter. It is revealed that the legs belong to Kashima. Mikoshiba, Sakura, and Nozaki try to get Kashima to get Hori to realize those were her legs. It is revealed during this time that Hori only looks at Kashima's face and not her legs. Mikoto Mikoshiba Mikoshiba is Kashima's best friend. They are both in class 2-G and were originally rivals. They eventually became friends because they could not beat each other, or more because Mikoshiba could not beat Kashima at anything. Mikoshiba first introduces Kashima to Sakura and Nozaki when asked if he had any flashy friends who belonged in a manga. He referred to her as the "prince" and this made Sakura insist that he was cheating on Suzuki (because he is the reference for Mamiko). Kashima confides in Mikoshiba when she is upset and he was the first person that she told when she found out Hori was reading "Let's Fall in Love." However, Kashima grew jealous of Mikoshiba when Hori was cheering for him to beat Kashima in a sword-fight during drama club practice. Mikoshiba assumes that Hori and Kashima like each other, having implied it in various chapters when asking them questions regarding each other. He asks Hori about Kashima during the sleepover at Nozaki's when they were talking about girls. He also seems concerned about making Kashima upset when it comes to Hori, as shown when Nozaki suggests they ask Kashima about the picture of an unknown girl's legs that Hori was interested in. Mikoshiba says that would be a bad idea and it would probably irritate Kashima. He later tells Hori they are Kashima's legs, but he does not believe him. Trivia * Her birthday is on Halloween. * Her family consists of her father, mother and younger sister (who is in middle school). * She is known to excel in all school subjects and is good in all sports, but is tone deaf (revealed in Episode 10). Seo tries to coach her but to no avail. * She dislikes pungent food. * Her hobbies are tasting food and shopping. * She wears a pair of shorts under her skirt. * She is the top of her class (Episode 3). * She is ranked 4th in the character popularity poll, according to the official fan book. Category:Main Characters